The One that Got Away
by SVU101
Summary: Sequel to KILLER CRIME. Robert Johnson sat in his cell thinking of the one that got away.It had been about four years since he was put away, but he was doing prefect and working up an appetite for a certain
1. Chapter 1

The One that Got Away

Chapter one

**Summary:** this is the sequel of "Killer Crime". He's back and angry for some revenge. Here we are four years later with our two agents, but here's a little sign, Gabriella's pregnant….now that's a big, Oh my god! Robert breaks out of jail and well…you all get it?

**Disenyfan4ever ** in two days?! Oh my god, I'm glad you read it, but it takes me like three days to read this many chapters, lol. Thank you!

**Katiedabest** lol of course there's a sequel! I love this story too much and plus, Robert wants to come back.

**BrazilliamPrincess** Awe thank you!

**Turner Twins** Wait…are you Vanessa Turner? Lol I'm confused, but hey it's the same story…just new title and stuff.

**Maria-b3l3n** Thank you!!!!!

**HSMCaga15 **I'm glad your reading the sequel and I'm glad you read Killer Crime!

**Carito06** Lol, thank you!

**Claudia skyangel ** LOL, just breath girl, breath!! You can't die here! Lol your reading me??????? YAY haha sorry, just I'm weird and excited!

**Chel08**I'm so hapopy you found it Great and you loved it so that makes me happy!

**Larabaybee** lol so your reading this sequel right now yay!

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley ** ok one thing NO I think Harry and Hermione not Hermione and …ron! EW! Lol it'ws not over just new story!

**Many ** I'm sorry you think I wrecked the story, it's your opinion, but I hope you still read the story.

**Blue eyed bombshell ** thank you and I'm glad you found the ending nice!

**Kikigirl101 **Awe don't cry! Lol, I hope you like the sequel too.

**Rizmu ** LOL, I know the creepyness I get a lot, shrugs But I'm not evl ro creepy, I just…have weird dreams, lol. I'm so HAPPy you loved the story and that it grew to you.

**HSMandChelseaFECfan ** AHHH You LVOED the story!!! YAY!!!! LOL

**I hope you all love this sequel, so sit tight and enjoy this story!**

Fours years later…..

Gabriella stood underneath the shower head at six in the morning, getting ready for work. She placed the conditioner back on the shelf when she heard a creak in the door. She rolled her eyes knowing who it was. The shower door opened and a pair of arms slipped around her waist, bringing her out from the cold water.

"You do know that with you in here we're never going to get to work on time." Gabriella said to him.

"Of course I do Montez, but you know I just wanted to check up on you." He whispered into her ear.

She felt warm shivers go up her arms and smiled. "Yeah ok, go and get dressed." She said pushing him out of the shower. She smiled and shook her head while rinsing her hair and walking out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her. Like she did other mornings she turned to her side and looked at herself in the mirror. For five minutes she did that and went to get dressed. She got on her new blouse and slacks with her high heels. She zipped her boots up and got up off her bed and grabbed the towel she had used for her hair and went into the bathroom. She threw it into the sink and leaned in and applied her little make-up on and pulled back. Deciding it was good she walked out of the bathroom and turned the lights off.

She looked around her apartment to see if she forgot anything, but she did. She didn't see Troy anywhere so she went into the kitchen.

Gone to get coffee, meet you at work

Was written on a sticky note. Coffee did sound good, but she hoped he would remember her new order and not her old one. She got in her car inserted her car to drive off.

**Somewhere else**

Robert Johnson sat in his cell thinking of the one that got away, no one has ever gotten away from him, no one. He couldn't stop thinking of her and how her hair felt. He could remember the smell of it, strawberries mixed with vanilla.

He smiled just nearly smelling her hair and laid in his bed with his hand behind his head. It had been about four years since he was put away, but he was doing prefect and working up an appetite. She turned to look at the ceiling and smiled, knowing he would get his way to see her…somehow.

**At work**

Gabriella sat at her desk frustrated since Troy wasn't here yet. She kept bouncing the pencil over and over and wiggling her right foot wondering where he was. She looked at her wrist watch and let out another annoyed sigh. The office door opened and in came Troy holding two coffees. He closed the door with his foot and gave Gabriella a cheesy smile. "What took you so long?" she asked after he handed her, her coffee.

"Well I got two coffees, but realized you can't drink regular so I had to go back and then I forgot my coffee on the counter so I went back and now I'm here." Troy said plopping into his chair and taking a well deserved sip of his coffee.

"Hmm, which reminds me I have an appointment tomorrow." She said to him.

"But I don't wanna go, the doctors are mean and so are the many pregnant women in the waiting room."

"Bolton you're going, you keep whining how you never get it see this kids form in the ultrasound so you're coming to see this kid." Gabriella said.

"You see pregnant women equals bossy women." Troy said shrugging.

"Yeah, ok just one more month and I'll be kicking your ass."

"Wait what?"

"Troy I'm eight months along how can you not noticed this!" she said pointing to her belly, which is why she had to buy a new blouse the other day.

"Jeez, this kid is going to be an alien."

"Yeah, do your work."

"What about you?"

"Sweetie unlike you I finished my paper work."

"What did spindle say about your leave?" Troy asked her as he picked up a file.

"Uh, he said it was fine; just to check up with him everyday when it's born." Gabriella said.

"Well he's taking a liking to this baby. Hey maybe one day we can drop Elizabeth over here and give her to him." Troy said smiling.

"No and what makes you think it's a girl? Tara, Sarah, Sharpay, Taylor and my mom last month said it looks like a boy the way I'm standing." Gabriella said referring to their last visit to Gabriella's place. It wasn't bad, but once Bill and Charley saw her stomach they went over to Troy and started questioning him. Gabriella stood there laughing until her family started questioning her. It was joy, but Gabriella and Troy had found out they were pregnant in December on New Year's and told the family in July when it was there Fourth of July party. And it was August right now; they were waiting till their child finally came out next month.

They had moved in together after they found out and put Troy's apartment up for sale and living together wasn't so….abnormal for them. They enjoyed it but the kid just liked to kick her bladder. Spindle had asked questions about the baby, like who was the father etc. once he found out it was Troy he was mad he wasn't informed, but got use to the idea. He put Gabriella on desk duty and such which was good because Toy didn't want her out on the field.

"Yeah, so no cases?" Troy asked putting his feet on his desk and leaning back in his chair.

"Not that I know of oh, but I do know one thing, we still need to get cloths."

"But with all the cloths that your family bought, isn't that enough?"

"Troy babies are messy."

"Well I was a very, very clean baby."

"Yeah, ok." She said rolling her eyes.

The room was silent except for Gabriella's turning pages of her parenting book. "Hey, I have a great idea for the nursery we paint the room pink and let our baby little girl paint it." Troy said smiling at his idea.

"Ok, if you think I'm painting that room pink, girl or not, get a clue. No child of mine is going to have a pink room." Gabriella said not really liking the color pink.

"Ok well then what's the color?"

"I don't know Sharpay, Zeke and their kids are coming over, so she can help me with the painting, after all she's a wedding planner." She said smirking at the wedding planner part. She went back to looking at her book and Troy stared at her. They never mentioned the word marriage at all. Except for when he gave her the "promise ring" four years ago. It hung on her necklace that was always on her neck since her fingers had gotten swollen now. The top of the pencil laid in his mouth as he chewed it. He wanted to ask her, but he was afraid, they only dated for four years and were partners for four years…eight years together and you think he could get a grip. He wants to marry her and Gabriella's family has been bugging him to get some courage to ask her. But he wanted the prefect moment. He wanted to propose at the right moment and at the right place, someplace she could remember and treasure the moment forever. A pencil flying at his head and hitting him brought him out of his thought's he looked at Gabriella who was laughing at him.

"You did that?" he asked feeling something tug at the corners of his lips turning into a smile.

"Well you were drooling and I didn't want to get up." she said shrugging.

"Well what did you want?"

"To tell you, you were drooling." She said shrugging and going back to her book.

He frowned and looked at his paper work. He sighed and took his feet off of his desk and went to work. It was around eight when Gabriella left for home and left him doing his paper work. It was her last day here so she took her time through out the day saying good-bye to friends and telling them she would visit with the baby when it was born. Frustrated Troy threw the pencil down in defeat. The prefect moment would take forever…what happens if she puts the child's name on the birth certificate Montez and not Bolton because they weren't married, or engaged. They were just a simple girlfriend and boyfriend status. "Work is just boring." He let out under his breath and closing the file he was doing. He picked up ten files and grabbed his coat and keys. He figured he could them tonight or during the waiting room in the doctor's office. He was excited because he got to see his child for the first time. He was always busy for the other appointments, but this time he warned Spindle about this one.

He walked out to his car glancing around the streets where people walked about, going to clubs or somewhere, where ever people went on Friday nights. He placed the files in the passenger seat and drove off. He walked into their apartment and looked around. The lights were all off and he saw a sticky note on the lamp, he rolled his eyes knowing she left a lot more.

_Bugger, you're late, **again!** No worries there pizza in the fridge, but I kind of left some fun ingredients on it so you night not eat it…egh what ever. Anywho don't wake me up with **your** snoring!!!!!_

_Love yea!_

_Gabi_

He rolled his eyes, they would always argue over who snores the most. He placed the files on the kitchen counter and looked around. He made sure the windows were closed and locked and went to bed. Gabriella rolled over and took his hand. Confused he let her take it and place it on her stomach. He could feel a small foot press against her stomach and she smiled with her eyes still closed he let out a small laugh and looked at her. He pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you too." He said referring to her note.

**A/N ok so only four pages, but hey it's new and I updated!!!!! Woo!! Uh wow I go back to school on Monday this sucks, I have to use my brain tomorrow to do homework, grr. But so I wanted to know….**

**Boy or Girl????**

**Names….anyone?**

**Ph and FANTASTIC NEWS!!! Well for me, haha. I was born well crossed eyes and as I got older, my eye doctor told me I would always wear glasses, but I broke my glass by falling down the stairs (of course) lol and I went to the doctors to get new ones. Well we did the whole ligh reading stuff and when he said were going to get rid of the glasses I thought ok, contacts, but I don't need glasses anymore!! I'm so happy, but then he was talking about when I have kids and that and I'm like…dude I'm only 14, but yeah, lol, sorry I just had to tell you guys, but I miss my glasses:( oh wells! **


	2. Chapter 2

The On that Got Away

**Butterflygoodbye** lol I did a sequel haha.

**Larabaybee** a girl…I don't know either.

**Turner Twins** Lol, I don't know anymore.

**Gogopoleen ** lol, no I wouldn't let them break up, nope I'm a Troyella fan and that's it! people! Lol. She will.

**XXX** me too! The big question yes!!!! O I like Brian Alexander Bolton!!!

**Elise Efron** Twins, bit big eh?me too glasses, agh!

**Kikigirl101** Gabriella will be having A LOT of things with her.

**xxIfWeWereAMoivexx **It wasn't that longof a wait…was it? I'm not sure, lol.

**Disneyfan43v34 ** LOL a BOY woo!! I know its every fic girl girl and girl.!!

**HSMandChelseaFCfan** AWEE thank you SOO much!!lol Troy being right would be so happy for him. But egh, I don' know!

Chapter 2

Gabriella and Troy walked out of the doctor's office after their appointment and Troy was still looking at the ultrasound amazed that his little baby was in her stomach…of course he found that he would have to hide when she gives birth since well…it's a small whole and the baby looks so big and…yeah. "So where to now? Food, shopping?" Troy asked putting the picture in his wallet.

Gabriella watched him as he put it in his wallet. "Weirdo, but I do want to go shopping. She said as they got in the car, but once they did Troy's cell phone rang. He groaned in response and took it out of his jeans pocket. Rolling his eyes he opened it and pressed the answer button. Gabriella smirked since she knew it was work, always work to drag him and her away.

"…ok I'll be right there sir." Troy said into the phone and hanging up.

"You have to go?" she asked him.

"Yeah, he said something about a guy breaking out of jail." He said looking at her.

Gabriella's ears perked up at this and wondered who, "Who?"

"I don't know he won't tell me, so do you want me to drop you off home or what?" he asked looking at her.

"Uh…I'll stay here and do some small shopping, call me if any leads come in." she said getting out of the car and walking down the street. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Troy was off into the traffic; she smiled and went into a store.

**With our "favorite" Killer**

He didn't know how he did it, but he did…he escaped prison and he was a free man, but he had to do one thing before he showed his face into the public, he needed to find a place to hide, his parents place wouldn't be a problem, it was nice and big and well, no one ever goes there, actually no one ever stepped foot in it when his parents had died. He looked behind him where he left a beaten man in a dumpster with his prison cloths on and walked out into the real world with a suit on him.

He looked presentable, didn't he? Well it was his time to find out. He walked out of the alley fixing 'his' tie and holding his case. He looked normal form a far distance, and he smiled spotting the women he wanted all this time. He stopped by a pay phone and pretended to use it while looking at her. She stepped out of the car and went on walking into a store, but one thing that stuck out to him was her oversized belly.

**Now with Troy**

Troy stepped out of the elevator and into the busy halls which was more crowded then usually. He walked into the main room of the floor and saw a picture on every desk, computer screen and on the board where they put pictures up from cases. The face, he could remember so clearly and closed his eyes for a moment hoping it was just him. He opened his eyes and the picture was still there.

He walked to Spindle's office where he sat down in a chair bouncing his leg as he hung up the phone. "Where's Montez?" he asked.

"She's out shopping for the baby; you don't think he would come back for her…do you?" he asked mentioning their latest case, Robert Johnson.

"Honestly, I don't know, I mean, he did threaten her in court." He said.

"What I don't get is why weren't guards around his cell! They know he assaulted her, not only did he dot hat, but he raped her, violated her! He should have been put away forever. Did he have any visitors or anything? Wait I have to Call Montez." He said stepping out of the office before his boss could say anything. He went into their office and closed the door, blocking out the noise coming from behind it. He picked up the phone and cleared his throat. He thought it was over, that he wouldn't have to deal with _**him** anymore. _ Just…Gabriella had gotten use to the fact that she was safe, two years ago.

He brought the phone to his ear waiting for her voice to slip into his ear.

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella stood in front of the rack looking at the baby's cloths. "Do you need any help, miss?" Gabriella looked up to see a saleswoman, named, Stacy.

"Uh actually yes, I'm looking for cloths, they have to be yellow of course, but I can't really decide." Gabriella said looking at a blue outfit.

"Tuff choice, but I would go with the pajama's so then after the baby is born you can get more cloths." She said smiling.

"Thank you, Stacy."

"How far along are you?"

"Eight months."

"Your husband, excited?" she asked pointing to the promise ring on her necklace.

Gabriella smiled and the thought of Troy as her husband. "Yeah, he's excited." She said just in time for her cell phone to ring. "Sorry, it might be work." She said going into her purse. The salesman nodded her head and went off to see a man in the corner of the store looking at cloths.

"Hello?"

"_Gabriella's its Troy, are you home?"_

"Troy, you just left like, twenty minutes ago." She said giving off a laugh.

"_Listen, just get in a cab and go home. Lock all the doors and windows."_

Gabriella could feel panic rise in her chest. "Why, what's wrong?"

She could hear Troy take in a deep breath, _"He's out…Robert Johnson, broke out of jail killing two uniformed officers. You need to get home, please."_

Gabriella could feel her breaths getting shorter. He was out, her attacker was out and she…her baby. "Yeah, I'm leaving now, I'll call you when I get home." She said closing her phone and placing the baby blue pajama's back on the table and walking out of the store.

"Are you ok?" she turned around and saw Stacy.

"I'm fine, just my husband he has a surprise at home and can't wait." She said smiling and turning around, but bumping into a man. "Sorry." She mumbled under her breath, but the man moved to her side and to her other, not letting her get pass the doors. She looked up and saw him…

**A/N hehe so he came in pretty fast huh? Lol, ok so two updates in one day, well I'm not updating the rest of the week because my term paper is due firday, agh!**


	3. Chapter 3

The One that Got Away

**Charli quack** Lol, it's a good freaky though, eh? And that's for you guys to figure out

**Turner Twins ** haha scary things come a lot.

**Soccerfriends118** I did update,m you see, I was just waiting for the alerts to come back up.

**Beautiful-romantic** Steps back ahh! Lol well I'm happy that I have you on the edge of your chair! I accomplished something! Haha the baby..i won't say anything on the baby! LMAO!!! Oh my god, I cant believe yo said that, but maybe he will.

**Blue-eyed bomshell**It's ok, don't worry about, it it's just the stupid alerts are down, which I absolutely hate! Because I can't find the stories I'm reading and its, just agh. Haha. Well she's pregnant and ready to pop! And hell yeah troy is sexier and more muscles!!!

**Maria-b3l3n **AH!! Just don't kill me!!! go head, but I need him back when the write the chapter again, ok? Ok, hands Robert over to you there you go:). Of course something will happen to her, it's drama!! But the killer does have Gabi…

**jUztafAn ** lol awe I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to break your heart! And yes you may ask me a question, and the answer is uhh….i need Robert for a couple of chapters…lets see how this story goes ok? Ok. And I will totally kill him slowly:) awe thank you! Really? You would go see killer crime if it was a movie? Wow haha. I'm sorry it broke your heart. Thank you, I try a lot to make them realistic. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!

**Carto06** don't bit your nails it's a bad habit, lol and bitting your nails, Robert likes. RUN! Haha

**Fudge2428** Agh the term paper was good, I got something on, don't know haha. Uh thank you I'm happy you lieked my story.

**MackeyPac** I'm very happy you read killer crime and you liked it.

**Claudia akyangel ** You here! Yay! I know two chapters in like one day! I was being too nice, haha. YAY you love it!! haha.

**Rizmu ** don't freak out, it might cause a heart attack lol. Well…it's been two weeks since I upstaged I think. Sorry!

**Disneyfan4ever** Lol, I want to know too!

**HSMandChelseaFCfan** well hey four years in jail and wondering about the one that got away is a lot of time to prepare himself. Nope I wasn't going to wait because I'm…well I don't know, just making you all wait seemed too mean.

Chapter 3

"_Are you ok?" she turned around and saw Stacy._

"_I'm fine, just my husband he has a surprise at home and can't wait." She said smiling and turning around, but bumping into a man. "Sorry." She mumbled under her breath, but the man moved to her side and to her other, not letting her get pass the doors. She looked up and saw him…_

The One that Got Away

_Oh crap…no it wasn't even crap it was a panic attack bound to happen any minute._

Gabriella started backing away from Robert who stood before her in a suit. She knew the saleswoman was watching from a distance and she hoped she was calling the police. "Long time no see Montez, wait or should I say Mrs. Bolton? Awe look your pregnant, happy I suppose." He said stepping forward until her butt hit a table filled with cloths. She took a quick glance over her shoulder to see Stacy frozen.

Her breathing was picking up as she closed her eyes and pictured all his victims, she was lucky to get away, but no she couldn't. She was vulnerable to anyone. Being eight months pregnant isn't very good in a satiation like this. She looked around no one else beside her, him and Stacy were here.

_Good no one could get hurt_

But she felt a hand press against the inside of her stomach and her hand went to her went to it as her baby took its hand away from her as if it was saying, 'hey I could get hurt!' She looked back up to look at Robert and she saw a lot, of emotions playing in his eyes. "Robert, please just, leave maybe you can escape the count-." Gabriella was saying, but she earned a hard slap against her cheek. Strands of hair played on her face and some in her mouth. She swallowed and looked back at him, not caring for her hair right now, but Robert had a different idea.

He lifted his arms up and fixed her hair, she shivered as his skin brushed her cheek. "I never said you could talk." He said quietly. She look at him confused…he was calm and acted as if he might wake somebody up. Her hand rested on her stomach protectively hopefully he wouldn't notice. _Yeah right you're a balloon, he's going to notice!_

His eyes went to Stacy who was still in her spot afraid. "You, give me your car keys." He said in a stern voice. Gabriella swallowed and looked up and him, but keeping her head low. He heard Stacy's heels click against the floor as she went to get her keys. She came and stood next to Gabriella and handed her the keys. "Where's your car?" he asked her. Gabriella looked at her and she looked so scared. Fear traced her body language and she knew that.

"Out the back door." she said pointing behind her.

He walked off into the back to make sure she wasn't lying. "Are you okay?" Gabriella whispered to her.

Stacy gave off a small laugh. "I should be asking you, your pregnant…he's that man who was on the news and you were…" she said trailing off.

"You watch the news, yeah?" Gabriella asked looking behind her.

"You're a cop and his victim, run look I'll cover for you." She said placing her hand on Gabriella's elbow.

Gabriella shook her head. "No I can't he'll just kill you and then come after me, I can't do that to you." She said knowing she should run.

"Bu-."

"Ladies, if I were you I would shut up." Robert said shutting the both of them up and grabbing their arms. He dragged them to Stacy's car out back. "Wait, Robert, let her go." Gabriella said noticing he was putting both of them in the back of the car.

"I don't think so princess." He said calmly to her and shutting the door. Gabriella looked over at Stacy who had her eyes closed and moving her mouth, her guess she was praying. Gabriella took in a breath, but remembered she had her cell phones. Quickly she pressed the pound button to mute it just in time for Robert to get in the car. He started up the car and looked in the review mirror. He put pressed the gas and drove off into the streets. Gabriella looked at over at Stacy who looked at Gabriella's phone.

Gabriella looked back down and clicked the create message button and started typing in words as quickly as she could. She pressed the send button and looked at her battery; it was full since she hadn't used it all morning. They could trace it as long as she kept it on. She slipped it into her jeans that amazingly still fit her, but her shirts were a different thing. She closed her eyes and let her head rest on the seat.

**With Troy**

Troy sat in the conference room waiting for Gabriella to call him. She should've called him by now; it doesn't take that long for her to get back home. He let out his tenth sigh for five minutes. Spindle had told him he wasn't allowed on the case because of their relationship. Troy understood and just sat there at his desk trying to find something useful, but he got his answer as his cell phone left off and beep. He grabbed it off and flipped it open. It was a text. He pressed the view button and starred at it.

**He came…Troy he's here he has me and a saleswomen named Stacy. He has her car, but he took the licensee plate off, just try and trace the call I won't turn it off, hurry.**

He got up out of his chair and ran down the hall with his cell phone in hand. Walking into Spindle's office he held out his phone for him to take. Spindle too it from him without question and read the message. "Did she say what she was doing when you left her?" he asked standing up form his desk re-reading the message.

"We were going to go shopping for baby cloths and I got your call and…" Troy said trailing off. His breathing hadn't picked up. If it did he knew the muscles in his chest would tighten and tears would sting in his eyes and leave them burning down his cheeks, for not protecting him and his daughter…or son.

"This is her number?" Spindle said pointing to her number." Troy nodded. "Ok, we're going to try and trace this." Spindle said closing the phone and handing it back over to Troy who accepted it. Spindle left his office and Troy stood there alone and looking at his phone. He walked back to his office and sat down at his desk. He closed the door behind him, but left it unlocked. His eyes were glassy and he knew it.

He took in a struggled breath to keep his tears from traveling down his cheeks. He remembered the last time they had a case and when he saw her in their office. When he whispered to her. He looked over to his left where Gabriella's desk was.

_Flashback_

_The smell was horrible as it filled the room. Troy didn't notice it as he walked into the office. He notic3ed his partner slumped over in her chair sleeping. He walked over to her and bent down, "You know I thought you got enough sleep last night" he said smirking and straightening up and sitting down in his own desk, but once he did his partner walked into the office looking refresh. She gave him a confused look and he was looking at the women at her desk worried. _

"_Uh may I help you?" she asked as she scrunched up her nose at the smell. When the women didn't answer her she tapped her shoulder, but no movement. She shook the shoulder and the brown hair that laid on the women's head fell to the ground, revealing it was a boy. _

_Troy grabbed the phone on his desk calling spindle, but getting a busy line. Gabriella lifted the person into a sitting position and when she stood back she let out a gasp as Troy cussed under his breath getting an agent to get Spindle. Gabriella stood there in utter shock starring at the body, its skin peeled off like an apple's skin and his eyes were wide open staring at her in mockery. _

_End Of Flashback_

Troy opened his eyes and turned around in his chair sighing again.

**With Gabriella**

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked over at Stacy who was sleeping soundly. She looked out the window, night time. They were on an empty highway with trees surrounding them. She looked down at her stomach as it growled for food. She looked up to see Robert's eyes glancing in the review mirror to look at her. "Are you hungry?" he asked in a calm voice.

She debated on answering him, but she was and her baby needed food. "Yes." She answered quietly. She saw him nod his head and they drove for about thirty minutes more when he drove over to an exit where it had said McDonalds. He was going to feed them. She closed her eyes happily as he pulled into the parking lot. He turned around in his seat and looked at her. "What do you want?"

"Just a sprite, McSandwhich and fries." She answered automatically. She saw his hand go for Stacy's knee and slap it. Stacy jolted awake and she looked around.

"What do you want?" he said repeating his question. Stacy answered the same as Gabriella and he drove into the drive thru and ordered. He took the food and handed it back for them. They both noticed he hadn't gotten anything for himself. He pulled out the wallet that he had stole from he guy with a suit and handed them two twenties and waited for the change. He said his thank you and threw the change and wallet on the ground of the car and drove off silently.

He would glance back at them once n' a while as they ate their food. When they were done he pulled into a gas station. He took the trash and went inside to pay for the gas. They saw him bring out a bag of food along with him and he placed it in the back with them and filled the car up. Ten minutes later they were back on the road.

Gabriella looked over at Stacy and took in her features. She had a wedding ring on. She was married and probably had kids', but no one knows except her. "Where are we going?" Gabriella asked looking into the review mirror getting slightly annoyed. She could tell he was pissed and she felt Stacy beside her stiffen.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" he said in a calm voice with his eyes on the road.

"No, but I want to know where were going. After all I have the right to know, don't I?" she said. She knew she should shut up. She what he could do to her and her baby, but she felt this pride just sneaking up on her after each word that left her mouth.

"No, you don't, do I need to pull over?"

"If you want to, you can, I wouldn't mind, I mean it'll give me a chance to kick you in your balls again." She said smirking at how she kicked him in his balls, but he actually ended up kidnapping her. But she though he wouldn't pull the car over he had to reach where ever he was bringing them before dark, wouldn't he? He didn't he just glared at her in the review mirror. She let go a breath she had been holding and looked over at Stacy. She smiled and Stacy smiled.

More hours passed, she didn't know how many, but she guess maybe three. What was taking so long that had him driving them far away…far away from home and comfort. She wanted to know where they were and when they would get anywhere, she needed to pee and it was getting bad. _Having a kind in you isn't exactly fun_. Gabriella thought to her. Ugh she remembered her first couple of months. She would have to pull over in the highway because she started getting dizzy and she had morning sickness for more then four months, try seven months. It ended last month, how happy she was. She remembered she passed out under her desk and Troy thought she was dead, it was funny to her, but to him, a nightmare from hell.

"Where are we I need to pee!" Gabriella asked frustrated at herself, the baby, and him.

"Again do I need to pull over?"

"Well if I lets me pee, then yes!" she yelled.

"We're nearly there."

_Argh, damn bladder damn feet or hands, or whatever was kicking at my bladder. _She fell back into the seat and bounced her feet and tapped her fingers against the door. After five minutes of her tapping and bouncing he yelled. "Will you STOP it! You're like an eight year old!"

Gabriella would've said thank you at the commented, but she wanted to pee and that was all on her mind, peeing, her potty training how her parents trained her to potty in thirty minutes, because they wouldn't let their daughter go peepee unless she used the big girl potty. Her frustrated three year old body groaned and got on her stool and peed. She pushed her stool to the sink, washed her hands and came out of the bathroom with her sneakers squeaking against the floor. She has her hands on her hip and her eyebrows scrunched in an angry face. "There I did it, happy, good now bye!" she remembered saying and going outside to play with her sister.

Her parents were happy, but gave her a talk about an attitude check. She didn't listen, but she was eyeing that cookie on the kitchen table, but she nodded her head, like any other kid would do and said her sorry. Then she headed off for that cookie, her cookie as she named it. She took it outside and buried it along with all her other cookies. Cookies that were being saved when mommy, made no more cookies.

The car came to a stop and Gabriella glanced to see a big house. He had gotten out and was standing by his open door looking at the stars that had come into sight. Gabriella and Stacy looked up in awe as the stars glistened I the night. "Gabriella, will we ever get out of here?" Gabriella turned and looked at Stacy.

She put on a smile, hoping it didn't look fake. "Hey, I made it out alive, didn't I?"

"Yeah, but you were…well you were…" Stacy said not able to finish her sentence.

Gabriella nodded, because she didn't want anyone to mention what had happened four years ago. She never thought of it once, sure she would have nightmares and flashbacks once n' a while, but she never mentioned them. "Yeah, but we'll get out of it." _ I hope._

He had taken them to their rooms and locked it with a key. They were right next to each other and Gabriella's had a bathroom in it and she hoped Stacy had one too. Happily she went and pee-ed, but once that was off her mind she looked around at the furniture in the room that was covered in.

From what she could tell there was a bed, dresser and a stain on the floor board, she didn't want to know what it was. She went over and sat down on the bed. She placed her head on her stomach. "It's ok, we'll get out of here safely, daddy will get us, and I promise you he won't lay a finger on you." She whispered to her stomach as she let a tear slip from her eye. She cleared her throat and looked around and went over to the barred window. She saw Robert shoveling in the front. She knew he would be out there for a while and went over tot eh wall that connected to Stacy's. She knocked on it. "Stacy?"

She frowned when Stacy didn't answer, thinking she was sleeping Gabriella took the white sheet off her bed and looked at the made bed. Pink covers and teddy bears were on the bed. Uneasily she crawled under the soft comfort that smelled like lavender. She closed her eyes, wanting to get some rest.

_Dream…(Oh you might need a blanket…and the lights on)_

_It was dark in the room when Gabriella woke up. She groaned and reached for the light switch on the pink nightstand. She flicked it on and looked around at her surroundings. Her eyes widened and she sat up in bed trying to get her feet away form the little girl sitting at the edge of the bed at the end. "You don't have to be scared." She said. _

_She looked seven with blonde hair. Her big brown eyes starring at her. "Who are you?" Gabriella asked. _

"_Oh, sorry, I'm Meredith, but everyone calls me merry, like merry Christmas. My brother Robert especially." She said nodding her head off into space. _

"_Robert?"_

"_Yeah, he's my age, we're twins."_

"_Oh." Gabriella said nodding her head. She read his profile, but it never mentioned any sisters or brothers, except for his…twin who Troy killed. If he had a sister then that would mean his mother had triplets. _

"_You looked scared, are you ok? Your pregnant!" she said getting up and placing her hand on Gabriella's outgrown stomach, but once she did the girls skin disappeared and Gabriella held in a breath to stop her from screaming. _

_The little girl looked up at her with her eyes clear as her veins circled her body. "He killed me. I was sleeping and he came into my room, he killed me right over there." she said pointing to the stained spot on the ground. "But he didn't mean it. Mommy and daddy said he was having a hard time figuring things out. It was an accident. He got so mad and he hit me with my lamp. It was an accident." She repeated. _

_Gabriella took a big gulp of air, "Your skin?" she asked. _

"_The maggots. They ate it all when my mommy and daddy buried me in the back yard." She said walking over to the window. Gabriella let out a scream and she saw the girl's body go limp on the spot. _

_Done with dream_

She shot up in bed looking around as no one noticed her scream. She placed a hand protectively on her stomach. She closed her eyes and leaned against the headboard.

_Oh crap…no it wasn't even crap it was a panic attack bound to happen any minute._

She let out a deep sigh and turned her head and looked over at the clock. This couldn't get any better.

**A/N Ok so, alerts are down and during the alert down, I wrote a 14 page chapter, but my stupid computer, hates me and it washed and deleted ALL my files, music etc. so I redid this and fanfiction is still down…wow. Haha. Ok well people I hope you enjoy this because I tried so hard to remember what I wrote in my last chapter, but this is what I got, so don't forget to review! They make me smile so much!! I go through school smiling so much because of you guys!! Bye!!**


	4. Chapter 4

The one that got away

Chapter 4

**Annatte 101 ** ha-ha it wasn't that scary!

**Brazilliam Princess** they will track them.

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley** Lol, well your good at it!

**Larbaybee** hehe!!

**.Charmzi** LOL, your welcome. I know I have a lot of blonde moments too, it's ok ha-ha.

**-Millie Keane-** Don't be scared!!!!

**Kikigirl101** ha-ha, the baby will be born soon…I think, I don't know.

**jUztafAn** I hate him too. Lol, I don't know maybe five…it depends.

**Claudia skyangel** it's ok. Lol I do that a lot's its like I need to empty my bladder Mr. V and its like during class, but yeah.i like the names!

**Carito06** well it's true I mean hello he likes nails, and hair!

**Lam00** lol thank ou!!!

**Disneyfan4ever** I know I want to kill him too, but I naeed him.

**Coolcat456** I don't know I think you're the second one that's thinking when she's going to have her baby! ha-ha

**Beautiful-Romantic** I am not sick!! Lol, I come up with this stuff from my dreams, I mean this Robert guy is actually from my dreams and so is the little girl, I make the rest up as I got along, it's scares me!

**Kae-thinks-of-u** lol, Awe thank you and it does!

**Bill Montez, who is older then Gabi. He's married to Tara and they have a son named Matthew together. He's about six. They have two daughter, Caroline, four and Annie, four. **

**Charles who is the youngest in the family is married to Sarah and they have three kids, Erica (nine) and Annabelle(seven) Chelsea, four.**

**Mellissa was Gabriella's older sister but she had died due to a car crash.**

**Sharpay and Zeke are married and have four kids. Christopher is fourteen. Ethan is ten. And then Isabelle is seven. Wes, three months old.**

**Taylor and Chad have three kids. Arianna is ten. Kristy is six. John four.**

And with out further ado Chater 4

The sub was pouring into the room, giving it the only light it had. Gabriella sat on the bed quietly listening and staring at the purple painted walls. She looked out the window and saw Robert chopping sticks up for the fire maybe. _A fire great he wouldn't happen to have a lake around here. _ She could hear pacing next door, which meant Stacy was up and panicking. Gabriella tried to stay calm as she looked at her cell phone battery, one more bar left and she was done. She sighed and looked at Robert as he looked into her window from the ground.

**With Troy**

Enough was enough he had to do something. He walked out of his office and looked around as people scattered around the main room. Gabriella's face was on the board along with Robert's previous victims. He walked over to Sara who had just gotten off the phone, "Any leads?" he asked nervously.

"No, no leads. The trace call didn't work. She's too far away." She answered giving a small smile. Troy nodded and grabbed his jacket and left the office. He couldn't stand to be there he had to do something. Something useful. He got in the car and looked in the back seat where the baby seat was. All buckled in waiting for to be used, maybe never used. He drove home to the apartment and went into the nursery room. There were boxes lying on the ground that were already gathering dust. He looked over to the window where he saw the glass broken. Confused he walked around the apartment with his gun in hand and his hopes up. He went into the bedroom with his gun off safety and looked at the bed. His arms dropped to his sides as he looked at a girl about ten on their bed, pale and dead, with no hands. He went over to the house phone and dialed the office. "Hey, spindle its Bolton. Uh, there's a dead body in our apartment…yeah, ok I'll see you soon." He said hanging up. Robert even had time to choose a victim and kill her.

He walked into the bathroom and looked at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

_Troy's POV_

_Troy stood outside of Gabriella's apartment door, fishing in his pocket for her spare keys. Finally he found her keys happy that it was Friday. _

"_Montez! It's me! Are you clothed?" Troy yelled having a hand over his eyes and closing the door behind him. Usually he would have been met with one of her smart remarks, but nothing. He lowered my hand and looked around._

"_Hello? Ok, Montez if you left, I am so going to kill you!" he said in a jokingly matter. He walked walking the hallway. That's when he noticed the water on the ground. Troy could feel my heart beating faster and faster. He took more steps and while he did he took his gun out getting ready to shoot if he needed to._

_Walking into her room with his gun drawn he saw glass floating in the water and her mirror broken._

"_Gabriella?" he yelled. He pushed open her bathroom door. There he saw a hand hanging out from the tub and the water still running. Putting his gun away and he ran over to her. It was hard with the water in my way, but he made it. He pulled Montez out of the water, but it wasn't her, it was a girl, another one. He checked her pulse, but it was gone. He looked around and then up at the ceiling._

"_She's gone, Agent." Was written on it._

This time that wasn't written on the wall, on the wall was written in the ten year-olds blood was; Don't come looking for her, she's the one that got away…your baby will be in very good hands Agent, I'm hoping it's a girl.

Troy stood there in disgusted when he heard a knock at the front door. He walked over to it rubbing his eye. He thought it would be the crime scene guys, but instead it was  
Gabriella's whole family, including the children. "Hey, loser." Sharpay said stepping into the apartment. _What are they…oh right, right. We told them to come today because the baby was due soon and yada…they don't know._

Sharpay set Wes down in his carriage and turned around looking at him. "So where's Gabi?" she asked smiling.

"Uh, where is everyone else?" Troy asked not wanting to say anything.

"Oh, Well Zeke is waking the kids up and the others are still driving here, we left early so yeah. Now tell me where she is, I want to see her."

"Sharpay…Gabriella is…gone." Troy said struggling with his words.

"Wait…what do you mean gone? As in gone out?" Sharpay asked. Panic was written all over her face and he felt responsible for it. Christopher, Ethan, Isabelle, and Zeke walked in with bags with them.

"Uh…can we take this into the kitchen, just kids don't go into the hallway and don't sit, down, just stand there ok?" Troy asked the kids, they nodded their heads, understanding what he meant and his job. Zeke, Troy and Sharpay walked into the kitchen where Sharpay was panicking and Zeke was lost. "She's gone…Robert broke out of jail and he kidnapped her. Everyone is searching for her safety and the babies and also an employer of a store she was at named Stacy." Troy said all in one breath.

There was silence in the room as a knock came on the door. Troy sighed and left to answer the door. He looked through the peephole and saw the rest of Gabriella's family. He opened the door and looked at their empty hands, thank god; they didn't bring in their baggage. Troy told the kids the same thing as the adults went into the kitchen. Sharpay was at the table slumped over as she cried. Troy told them the same thing he told Zeke and Sharpay. Before their response could be met the door opened and in came the team. Troy handed over the key and left the crime scene people to do their work. Zeke and Sharpay reloaded their car and stood out in front of Gabriella's apartment.

"I don't get it, they should have guards all around his cell, and how did he get out?" Bill asked, not mad at Troy, but pissed beyond belief at the prison.

"No one knows." Troy said shrugging. He was tired and he wanted his girlfriend and baby back.

"Will they be able to find her soon? I mean the baby is due soon." Taylor said getting worried.

"Let's stop with the questions, our hands are in faith right now." Maggie said not wanting to get into argument.

"Ok well we better get to a hotel, are you staying in one?" Charley asked.

"No, I'm going back to the office, I just need to work." Troy said shaking his head and walking off in the direction where he parked his car.

"Not again." Sarah whispered.

**With Gabriella**

Robert had come inside and brought both of them downstairs and into the dinning room. He sat them down in chairs and watched as they ate their breakfast. Once they were done he cleared the table. Gabriella looked over at Stacy. She looked as if she didn't sleep. No one did expect him maybe. He was cheery. He came back in and walked over to Gabriella. He gave a soft kiss on her cheek and laid a hand on her stomach. Troy would that every morning. "I can't wait for **our** baby to be born." He said.

Gabriella looked at him with wide eyes and her little baby started kicking with her organs. _His baby…he really is psycho. _"Do you have a sister?" she asked out of the bloom. She watched as he paused sitting in his seat. "I mean did you have one."

"We don't talk about her in this house or any where else." He said standing up. Gabriella quickly nodded her head as she placed her hands over to stomach. She rubbed it trying to get the little one to settle down.

"Stacy you'll be coming with me, we can't have a pregnant woman help gather sticks now can we?" he asked standing up. Stacy stood up along with him. "Oh and sweetie I wouldn't try to run, remember I have a civilian with me, wouldn't want her on your conscience." He smirked as they left the house. _He was right she didn't want her death on her plate._ She looked around the dinning room and sat there. What could she do? Weep? Weep for what? Weep for death maybe but she would never weep.

**A/N ok I know slow chapter, but yeah. Ok so the next chapter will be better, I promise, I'm just having a bad day and saw that his hasn't been updated, so yeah. I have to go that's why it's so short, I'm sorry, have a nice day!**


	5. Chapter 5

The One That Got Away

Chapter 4

**Rizmu** Lol, I do too, but hey I have weird dreams. I know actually some people like him have problems, of course.

**Disneyfan4ever** Awe thank you and I will!

**Dancerlittle** thank you!!

**jUtafAn** L-A-M-O. oh my god I was reading your review on the way to school, on my cell phone and I'm cracking up like, oh my god. I would be so scared if I were you, this is why I lock all windows and close my curtains. I never sleep without doing that. I always wanted to lvie in Japan, is it nice there? oh well lock your doors and windows and stay SAFE!!!! Oh my god, are you serious? Nothing serious lost I hope. Thank you! I don't know about killing Stayc….he might…I'm not sure yet, I like her. ha-ha.

**Zacfan** Tank you, he might…not saying, they always have girls I know, but I mean I was planning on a boy, but then my mind got running and yeah, I'm not sure. Thank you!

**Zannssa101** Lol, you'll find out!

**MackeyPac** Wow, usually I'm on the edge of my seat when I read thriller books, it's nice to have ti the opposite. He-he.

**Kikigirl101** bad days suck, lol, but I got a new book that day and I LOVE the book so it made my day. Awe it's one of your favorites? Thank you! I can't really watch CSI I don't know what goes on in it, it's just like…would you wear a dress to a crime scene? No, sorry just hate the show. But it does? There's no medical stuff here, yet…I think. Ha-ha it's kind of weird. Oh no I always get creeped out, I have to check if my windows and doors are locked all the time, I can't go to sleep until I do. At night time when I write it, I have my lights on all night even when I fall asleep. lol:)

**Larbaybee** yes evil people aren't very nice.

**BrazilianPrincess** It was shorter, but I don't have much time anymore, so sad I know. h-ha.

**Lam00** L-M-A-O oh my god I can't believe you said that lol!!!

**-Millie Keane- **yeah unfortunately there are families who are victims of someone close to them being taken away and I feel it's just o wrong. I mean right now in Portugal there's a four year old that just turned four on Saturday that's been missing for nine days now and she hasn't been found yet, so it's sad and I would be so scared, I wouldn't sleep till I found that person like, my mom or dad, or siblings. Or friends. I would keep searching so yeah you're not alone in that.

**Marebear11** me too…lol.

**HSMandChelseaFCfan **ok I know your penname by heart now, did you know that? Well now you doo, lol. Maybe he'll be late for the birth…I know poor the world….so sad………

**ONETREEHILLGIRL1723** Thank you, and it did byt everyone's reviews and then I got a new book, lol books always cheer me up, im such a dork. Thank you for reviewing!

**Chapter four**

**With Troy**

Troy sat in his office looking over work he should have had filled out, but once he was done he organized everything on his side of the office and the neatness matched Gabriella's side he was happy. He said sat down in his chair. Five days…Robert had been in their apartment defiantly. They found his finger prints all over the place. The asshole even went into Gabriella's underwear drawer. He noticed some of her underwear was missing, but he didn't want to think of it. The others had moved into their apartment where they stayed in the extra rooms and the kids slept on the blow up beds they had brought from home.

Everyone was settled in, but the baby's room still had to be done. The other day Troy had started to put together the crib. When Chad, Bill Charley, and Zeke offered to help he refused and sat in the yellow room putting it together, the crib was down and sitting in the center of the carpeted room. The changing table was set up and the baby's cloths were in the closet and drawers. Diapers, powder, cream etc was all ready and fully stocked. The rocking chair sat beside the fixed window with a blanket draped over it awaiting somebody to rock in it with a baby.

Troy stood up from his desk and grabbed his jacket. He walked out of the office and saw Spindle. Spindle looked at him and shook his head no. Troy nodded and walked. Miserably as he walked he wanted her back. Her smart-ass remarks. She would be in pain again once she returned home and he didn't want that. He wanted his Gabriella. He pulled on his suit jacket and shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked down the street. It must've been ten blocks when he realized he missed the turn to their apartment. He groaned and turned around and walked back.

He shut the door behind him and locked it fully. He could hear talking coming from the kitchen where everyone was eating. The kids kept asking where was their Aunt Gabi. They all said that she was on vacation and coming home soon to have the baby. The girls hid the deep sadness in their face when their kids were around. Troy walked passed the kitchen and stopped when Zeke called his name. "Yeah?" Troy said turning around to face him.

"Why don't you come eat with us? Maybe it'll make you feel happy." he said trying to get his friend to eat.

Troy stared at him for awhile, but shook his head no and turned around and walked back into their bedroom. He closed the door softly behind him and walked over to the windows. He opened them a little and went back over to the bed. He laid down on it cuddling the pillow she slept on every night, her scent still lingering on it.

He closed his eyes and breathed in through his nose. He could still hear her laugh, but he knew it would soon fade away in his mind…

**With Gabriella and Stacy**

Stacy and Gabriella sat in the closet, where Robert had put then in. "No, we can't run, I am not leaving you being Gabriella." Stacy whispered back. They were sitting in the dark and were whispering. Gabriella had told Stacy that she could run the next time he took her outside. Stacy of course, refused.

Gabriella rolled her eyes in the dark, "Why not? I'll be fine, I went through this before."

"Yeah, ok, but what happens if you go into labor? There can be complications and he won't take you to a hospital!" Stacy said.

Gabriella leaned into the wall and closed her eyes. Stacy was right; there was always a chance of complications of birth. "I know, I'm doctor…I just can't…I thought he was out of my damn life!" she said loud.

"I know."

Silence took over, but a second later Gabriella hissed in pain. "Are you alright?" Stacy asked having panic in her voice.

"I'm fine the baby just likes to kick a lot. Like its father." She said smiling remember Troy.

Stacy opened her mouth to say something, but the closet door opened bringing in the light that they were avoiding for the past three days. It had been five days since the kidnapping and Robert hadn't done a thing. He would leave the house and come back with food, but nothing else, but today was a different day. They could tell. There was a muffled cry coming from upstairs. Gabriella and Stacy stood up as Robert told them to go upstairs. He was right behind them. He told them to turn left into a big room where they never went into. There was a girl around seventeen on the bed crying and yelling, but her yells were muffled by tape over her mouth. Gabriella could tell there was a sock or something in her mouth which is why she looked like she was choking sometimes. Robert laid his hands on Stacy and Gabriella's shoulders leading them to two chairs in the corner. "You two ladies get to see me in work."

The girl let out another sob as Robert went over to the camera which was pointing to the bed. Gabriella looked at Stacy and wondered if she was alright. The girl looked so scared. So young and vulnerable. Gabriella closed her eyes.

_There were cracks in the painted walls. I would count them as my day passed. The cabin was quiet except for typing…my guess was he was either writing a letter or a book. A book, he could be writing about his crime…_

_I looked at my restraints and pulled at them. The tape was cutting into my wrists a little bit. My right hand was getting out perfectly. Finally I got both my hands out and looked at my wrist they were red, but I had to move quickly. This was my second attempt and I hope it worked._

_My hands went to my feet and I started untying them as I kept glancing at the door. I placed my feet on the ground and looked at the door. I stood up and started walking towards the door looking out into the hallway._

_My ribs, ankle and arm hurt, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I closed my door and looked over at the trunk. I went over to it and pushed it against the door. It was so heavy, but light at the same time. I was curious, so I opened the top and brought a hand up to my mouth._

_This guy was some sick joke…_

_I looked up at the door and then stood up. I limped towards the window and opened it. I looked to my right and to my left, but as I looked forward I saw him, Robert that is. He was staring straight at me. I shut the window quickly and looked around. Where do I hide? There wasn't anywhere. There was banging on the door. I looked at it as I stood against the wall, watching the door._

_Finally after he took forever he got in, but pushing the trunk over and letting everything spill out. The smell of it made me want to throw up. His eyes were bright shot red and he looked pissed. I could feel my breathing rate pick up and I watched him as his eyes traveled over to the trunk and then at me. He walked towards me and hit the wall beside my ear. I closed my eyes and licked my lips and opened them again._

"_What did you do?" he asked in a rough voice._

"_Nothing, I swear it was an accident." I said to him. He grabbed my head in both hands and my eyes widened._

"_I tried to be nice to you! I didn't want to hurt you only him!" he yelled at me._

_I looked at him in fear, what was he going to do?_

_He let out a huff as he threw me on the bed I was on not to long ago. I saw his face come into clear as he stood over me. He hovered over me and his hand went to my pants. My eyes widened and I yelled._

"_TROY!!!!" I kept yelling his name over and over and a couple of help me's hoping someone would hear me._

_He covered my mouth with his hand and whispered into my ear._

"_You won't be yelling his name during this sweetheart."_

_I looked at his face and started crying. I could feel the tears running down my face, some going into my mouth and some running down my neck. I officially let him see the weakness and pain he was causing me. I let my guard down and now everything was going downhill too…_

_I felt broken inside. How could do this if I was violated in most ways women didn't want to be violated in._

_Robert stood up and zipped up his jeans. I didn't move afraid he would want to do it again. I closed my eyes and pictures myself at home in my apartment sleeping. I opened my eyes because the bed shifted. Robert had leaned down and kissed my cheek._

"_You were wonderful." He whispered in my ear. I couldn't help, but let more tears slip form my eyes. I got the tape beside the nightstand and tied my hands to the bed post and brought my pants back up to my waist. He closed the door softly behind him and I let out a sob. I started crying and I couldn't find a way to stop._

_It hurt so much and I couldn't make the pain stop. I looked at the window, the sun was now rising and I just wanted to go to sleep. I cried myself to sleep and I had a dream, but what was in it…I don't want it to happen._

Gabriella opened her eyes and looked at the girl. Her sobs sounded so familiar to hers years agoHe was enjoying this as the girl gagged on her own saliva. Gabriella could feel Stacy tensed up as Robert walked over to the girl. "Stop." Gabriella said weakly. All eyes were on hers and she knew it. She looked at her hands and then up at everyone. "You know you don't want her Robert, you want me, not her." she said standing up and walking over to him carefully. This girl had a life to live. Gabriella glanced back at the girl who hand been keeping her knees together, as tight as she could keep them. Her knees probably white as paper from it. She looked back at Robert who had been staring at her. "It's me, not her." she whispered. He licked his lips and she knew he was picturing what he could do. His fingers touched her cheek and she felt the worst feeling sneak up into her spine, the feeling when something bad was going to happen.

"STOP!" Stacy yelled from her seat. Robert's head snapped towards her in anger. "I mean…please." She said quietly. Robert looked back at Gabriella. "Bitch." He yelled slapping her hard across the face leaving a red mark on her cheek. Gabriella fell to the ground due to the force. Her arms immediately went to cover her stomach. He grabbed her hair and dragged her along the floor as she ignored the feeling of a splinter enter her body on her butt. He placed her in her seat and placed bother hands on the arm rests. Gabriella tried to get back away from his face, but this was as far she could get way from him.

She saw every pore on his face and the sweat and that he had a gold ring like around his dilated pupil. His front tooth chipped as he sneered at her. "Don't ever tell me what to do, do you understand me? After all I do for you. I care for you and our baby. Leave me be and if you don't," he said taking a second to nod over at Stacy then looking back at me. "She'll be next." He said giving the chair a push and walking over to the terrified teenager.

Gabriella let out long breaths that she was holding and took in deep ones, trying to calm down for her baby. She felt a strong pain sear through her body, she knew what it was, her body was ready, but she wasn't ready. She wasn't and she couldn't. she could feel a thin sheet of sweat cover her body as she tried to make her breaths sound even she looked at the clock as the pain stopped and she counted the seconds and minutes. She glanced over at Robert once n' a while as he groaned, huffed and collapsed. He whispered her name throughout the whole thing which made her heart race as she got scared.

**A/N Hello! I know it's not much, but hey I updated! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY! I hope you are all celebrating with your mothers, grandmothers, aunt's, sisters, anyone who close to you and you admire. Thank you all who are making this story such a great success and I'm glad you're all liking it. Have a nice weekend! Oh and guess what, my birthday is in…four days and I have school off ha-ha, sorry I'm just excited. Oh but I did name four things. There water balloons, Icky, Linda, Lilly, Nick, but they all died…boo, ha-ha.**


	6. Chapter 6

The one that got away

Chapter6

**.Charmzi. ** Lol, I know, but yeah it takes a looong time. They would, but he's on the country side so yea. Thank you!!

**jUztafAn** lmao. Oh but I want to visit it there! wanna trade places? Thank you! And that sounds hard, lol. I ca't I need him for…two more chapters! Or more. lol thank you! I promises his death will be slow.

**-Millie Keane-**yes she is!!

**Larbaybee** lmao!!

**Diesneyfan4ever** this is a fast update soo enjoy!

**Dancerlittle** ha-ha yes she is…you'll have to find out for that. Don't cry!!! Don't worry it'll be fine…I think.

**Kae-thinks-of-u** lol I like the tension thick:)

**Readerfreak10** lol

**Lam00** Lol, ok I was thinking about it! the baby…I don't know…

**xxIfWeWereAMoviexx** he is a sick man and there are people like sadly.

**Zanessa101** Lol, thank you so much and I'm happy you like the story!

**MackeyPAc** you are always on the edge? Lol that makes me happy!!

**Marebear11** LOLm he scares me too just have everything locked before going to bed. lmao, I hope you were kidding! Thank you!

**ONETREEHILLGIRL1723** I know right me and books love. Ha-ha my friend called me a dork because I was reading a book I the hallway. Thnk you!!

**Rizmu** ……that actually doesn't sound bad… ha-ha.

**HSMandChelseaFCfan **lol,luc well I think you know my name lisa, but lis for short:) new buddy! Yay!!! I know he's sick and the baby part I'll hide lol. Thank you!!!

Chapter 6

It had been an hour since her pain had started and her water broke. All the fluid that held the baby rushed out of her body telling her there was no stopping this baby form coming. It was coming and here she was back in the living room with Stacy as Robert cut his victim's hair off, etc, he sent them out of the room, luckily neither Stacy nor Robert noticed how she walked or that her pants were wet. Gabriella looked over at Stacy she hasn't talked much at all. "We'll get out of here, you know." Gabriella said putting on a smile and trying to sound normal. Stacy looked over at her and her face turned into panic.

Stacy leaned forehead and placed her hand on Gabriella's wet forehead. "Gabriella you're burning up, are you ok?" she asked looking down at her stomach. That's where Stacy noticed her now damp pants. "Are you in labor?" she asked, but her question was quickly answered with Gabriella taking her hand and squeezing it. "Oh crap, we can't do it here!" she said in a whisper. Gabriella looked at her in her 'duh!' face and she clenched her teeth. They both heard faint footsteps on the stairs. They saw Robert smiling happily as he walked into the living room. He was carrying a basin filled with water and towels. Gabriella evened her breathing through her nose as she watched him.

Robert looked over at the two ladies on his couch and smiled. "Our baby is coming." He said strongly and walked back into the kitchen. Gabriella let out a sob and fell back against the cushions, it was no sue in hiding it, but she was happy she could yell now. "Oh god." She moaned looking at the ceiling.

"It's going to be okay." Stacy whispered. Gabriella could feel hot tears steam down her cheeks, she would be damned if he got near her baby.

"I can't do this, I'm not doing this." Gabriella said shaking her head as strands of hair stuck to her fair. The heat from outside and then her body in pain was unbearable. She felt like she was burning.

"Gabriella I delivered three kids, trust me you can do this." Stacy said brushing her hair away from her face.

"Yeah, but do you have any medical knowledge?" she asked when she saw that Stacy had no clue she looked up at the ceiling. Robert came into the living room looking at her. "Up, now." He said. Gabriella stood up with the help of Stacy. He had placed pillows and blankets on the floor where he told her to lie down. He ordered Stacy to take her pants off and put the sheet over her legs. Stacy did as she was order, Gabriella having no objection, but through it all she eyed Robert as he went back into the kitchen.

"You're only about I think…five centimeters apart." Stacy said as she looked under the blanket. She sat back up and wiped a bead of sweat off her forehead and looked at Gabriella who was propped up against pillows.

"I have at least two more hours, or a day…labor for a day crap." Gabriella moaned.

"You're going to do fine, trust me, all the work makes it worth wild." She said smiling.

"Yeah, but not here!" Gabriella yelled as another pain came on.

"AHHHHH!" Gabriella yelled through her clenched teeth. She glared at Robert came into the living room holding a glass of water for her. She breathed through her teeth as she sat forward looking at him.

**With Troy**

Troy sat in their apartment looking over Robert's file; he knew there **had **to be something. He looked up and sighed. He leaned on the bed and opened the nightstand and pulled out a volt box. He opened it and looked at the diamond ring flashing in the moon light right at him. She shook his head and closed it and put it carefully back in the drawer. He closed it and went back to reading.

There was nothing, but he kept looking. He could hear everyone in the living room talking and some laughs here and there. The door creaked open, but he didn't look up, instead he flipped over the sheet he as reading and began reading the paper. "Troy, you must've read over that a thousand times." Maggie said. Troy looked up to see Gabriella's mom holding a tray of food on it.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at him sadly. This was heartbreaking to her, but to him it was as if the world had ended. His captain had sent him home and he wasn't taking that well. He called the office every hour, but still no update. He wouldn't do talk to anyone. All he did was shower and research, shower, research just those two things. He didn't eat or drink and they all knew he was going to kill himself. He was just staring at the file. They were all pretty sure he bored holes into the file.

"Troy you have to eat." She said looking at him as he read on in the file.

His chin rested on his hands as he read. He shook his head no, not talking because he wasn't going to let one word take him awake from this file. This damn case he had years ago, before Gabriella. She shouldn't be paying for this, especially for the second time around and especially his baby. His family always thought as he grew up he would never get married and have kids. He smirked a little, "Is that a smile I see on your face?" Mrs. Montez asked.

_Just a small break wouldn't hurt…_Troy looked up and took in the smell of the food. His stomach let out a grumble as the smell reached his nose. "I think I'll take a break, a small one." Troy said smiling and standing up. He took the tray from Mrs. Montez and they both walked out into the living room. The room went quite as Troy sat down in an empty chair eating his dinner, they all smiled and went back to talking and Troy threw in a comment there and here. After finishing his dinner he walked back into their quite room. He looked at the file on the bed and sat down. He looked down at the file and picked it up. He picked it up and read the page he had been reading two hours earlier. "The mother's house was never sold…" he whispered to himself…

**A/N Lol ok so it's…two hours till my birthday, but yeah, you know what would make THE prefect birthday gift? Reviews!!! Lol.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N ok I know you all though "YES!! And update! But no. I forgot to post this in the last chapter and I really want to post it, so here it is;**

**Madeleine McCann was Abducted in Praia Da Luz, Portugal, May 3,2007. If you have ****ANY**** information about Madeleine's whereabouts, please contact Crimestoppers in the UK on 0800 555 111. From abroad call: 0044 188373 1336, or mail: talk back at the- sun. co . uk (of course without spaces and the at with the a and the circle thingy)**

**I know this is against the rules, but just on May 12****th**** Madeleine turned four year's old and ahs been gone. Everyone is trying to save or find her, so, yeah, I know I'm weird about this stuff, but you know, I know you guys would want to have your little sibling, cousin anyone near with you, especially on their birthday. **

**Plus the story kind of relates to this so yeah. **

**I promise I'll get another chapter written soon but I'm going to sleep, my friends dragged me out of bed at 6in the morning for my birthday!**

**Thank you all for your wonderful comments! I'm so happy, and I'll get back to you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

The One That Got Away

Chapter 7

**Youtubemybff aka chel08** lol thank you!

**Disneyfan4ever** thank you and I know it's short, lol.

**Fgjfdhju** lol it would be awesome!

**BrazillianPrincess** thank you!

**Zaness101** yeah some delivery's are fast, like my Aunt's. that was way too fast and icky!

**Belle524** omg the whole day?! Lol that's good your addicted to it, lol thank you, we may people so totally rock!! Ha-ha. Thank you and happy birthday to you too whenever it was:)

**Coolcat123** LOL yeha I would love one! But nah just reviews make me happy.

**ONETREEHILLGIRL1723** lol it is? When's your birthday??/ WOO! We're book dork's! haha

**MackeyPac** Thank you and the knight in shinning Armor woo! Love them they are so hot! Haha.

**Dancerlittle** thank you!! That always happens to me like hours studying this a rbreak oh I know what that means! Lol

**I heart hairspray** thank you!!

**.Carmzi.** lol thank you!! Lol Awe thank you! And I did have a wonderful birthy thank you again.

**HSMandChelseaFCfan** lol or maybe after the baby….

**Fudge2428** lol ok I'll Robert I promise you all.

**xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33** LMAO!!!! Thank you!! And the cake was yummu!!!

**-Millie Keane-** eh I don't know the sex yet…..hard choice.

**Buterflygoodbye** thank you! I know and ow drugs, so sad and hard. Thank you!

**Rizmu** lol maybe he will…maybe not no one knows. Thank you lol hopefully nt!!i can't draw, and that's a fact! Thank you.

**Mylifeismine** thank you!!!

**Marebear11** lol, well good thing then huh? Thank you!! Lol thank you again.I T was on the news actually, so yeah.and I live in the US but myspace was doing the thing and yeha.

**Larabaybee** lol, same here!

**jUztsfAn** agh I wanna go to Disneyland!!! I know me too, it's scary. Oh my god I was in the kitchen one night looking out the window when I thought I saw a man shoot up right in front of the glass and I screamed and looked back out, but no one….scared as hell I was lol. That's weird, I mean are you sure there isn' a robot???thank you!

**Kae-thinks-of-u ** thank you! And thank you!!!!

**Trumpetrulez101** I know, we all do. Yea he did. Thank you

Chapter 7

Troy walked into Spindle's office letting Robert's file fall onto his desk. Spindle looked up weirdly at him. He had sent Bolton home to rest not work. Troy didn't really see the look that his boss was giving him. He pointed down to the file. "His mothers' house was never sold. Now I'm going to ask why no other agent found that out? It was sticking out right there!" Troy said.

"Bolton you're not coming with us." Spindle said standing up.

"Like hell I'm not. Gabriella is my fiancée and she's carrying my child. I'm coming and I don't care." He said walking out the door shouting to agents to get ready. Spindle shook his head; his agent was out of his mind for doing this.

**With Gabriella**

She was now five minutes apart and had been for twenty minutes. She was covered in sweat as she fell back against the pillows. "Oh god…" she moaned she took the glass of water in her hand. She took thankful gulps of it, but couldn't help at some points to yell at the pain. She planned to be at a hospital when this happened where the morphine was, but no she had to be here. Gabriella dropped the glass on the ground as she felt a sudden urge to push, she looked up at Stacy and she knew she wanted to push. _Stage two of delivery Crap._

"Gabriella you need to push." Stacy said.

Gabriella shook her head no. she didn't want to give birth, only to see Robert take her baby and kill it or something. She felt his hands on her shoulders. "It's ok Gabi, you can do it."

"No, no, no, please don't let him take it, please, Stacy, please." Gabriella started crying fighting the urge to push her baby out.

"DAMNIT!" Gabriella yelled as she bit on her lip.

**With Troy**

The ride up to his mother's house was fast and perfectly fine with him. He just wanted Gabriella safe. They all pulled up to the house and he gave the signal to go around the house and make sure no one got out of it. Holding his gun in his hands he inched towards the entrance with his fellow agents.

_He hand just gotten into their room after eating dinner and taking a small break when he figured out the answer. He swore at himself for being such an idiot. He grabbed the file, his gun and coat and bolted straight out of their room._

"_Troy are you okay?" he heard Taylor ask as he ran out the door. He ran into the hallway passing by Mrs. Rogers who said hello to him and he said a quick hi back to her. He must've ran three red lights on the way to the office._

"DAMNIT!" they all heard the voice of their fellow agent inside yell. It sounded like she was in pain.

_Gabriella and Troy sat in the doctor's office after checking up on their baby. "So I suppose your going to be taking morphine during the delivery?" Troy asked. _

"_Like hell I am. Birth is hell." She grinned at him._

He shook his head. She wasn't giving birth. She still had a month left and she planned everything out, he planned it out. He heard another yell in the house and it sounded like Robert. A minute later they all heard two gunshots. That was it, no more sneaking around, he knew they were here. They all went up to the front door and kicked it open. Troy went in first with his gun drawn.

_Troy stepped into the Cain where Robert Jonson was holding his partner. He shut the door behind him with his foot and looked at Gabriella. She so small and broken in the chair he had her in. her eyes closed and re-opened and she looked at Troy. _

"_Ah, he finally came to see his precious Gabriella." He smirked walking around Troy and then back over to Gabriella. He kicked the chair and she jumped up, now fully awake. _

"_Your prince has come sleeping Beauty." He whispered into her ear. _

Troy looked over to the corner and saw a girl who they had come to identify as Stacy McEwen. She was shot in her arm. Troy looked up and saw Gabriella standing with her face scrunched up in pain and Robert holding a knife to her neck. Troy nodded his head towards Stacy as he saw Michael's going towards her and checking for a pulse.

"Is she dead?" Robert asked.

Michael's looked at Robert and then Troy. "No she's not, but I'm just going to take her outside to the paramedics." Michael's said putting his gun away and lifting her up. He walked out of the house slowly and Troy could hear him yelling for help.

"Johnson, let her go." Troy said taking the safety off of his gun.

"Why won't you leave us alone? All we want to do is have our baby and then be a family!" Robert yelled.

Troy looked at him weirdly and then he looked down to Gabriella to see her sweating and breathing evenly. She was in labor.

"Johnson let her go or I'll shoot you!" Troy yelled.

"Fine, if you won't let us be together we'll be together some where else!" he yelled back taking his knife and just as he was about to cut Gabriella's neck Troy shot him twice in the head. Before Gabriella could fall to the ground Troy caught her and brought her over to the blanketed floor.

"I NEED SOME HELP IN HERE!" Troy yelled looking at Gabriella. He put a blanket over her legs and looked at their baby's head crowning. He placed his hands on both sides of her face and felt that they were burning up.

"I'm sorry, I'm late." He said smiling.

"You're always late Bolton." She said smirking. Her voice sounded so weird, but Troy thought it was because of her delivering. Three paramedics came in yelling things. One of them was a girl so she did the delivering.

"Ok, Agent Montez, I need you to give one more last push, you can do it Montez!" she yelled at Gabriella. Gabriella propped up by her elbows held Troy's hand. He rubbed her back with his other hand as she push. Finally she felt the urge to no longer push as she heard a deep cry coming.

"Marcus, give me the scissors." Kelly demanded her fellow co-worker. He handed her the scissors and she cut the cord. She smiled and handed the baby over to Marcus to clean the baby off. Troy looked over at the baby and smiled, but quickly turned his attention to Gabriella.

"Boy or girl?" she whispered weakly.

"I'll tell you later. Just get some rest." She said looking at her half opened eyes.

Troy looked over at Kelly who was now delivering the placenta. She put it in a plastic bag and took a blanket putting it between Gabriella's legs.

"She's loosing blood, come on people!" Kelly yelled as two men came in with a stretcher they loaded her up. Troy looked over at the dead body to Robert Johnson. He walked over to him and bent down.

"She got away again." He said standing up and walking away to attend to Gabriella and the others.

As Troy left Robert's arm twitched and a kitten walked by licking his face and his eye blinked in a reaction to it.

**A/N WOO!!! Lol, and no it's not over, yet! We still have more to go, I promise. Sorry its so short!**


	9. Chapter 9

The One that Got Away

Chapter 9

**Larabaybee** LOL yes he's dead!!

**Mrs. Hermione J. Weasley** lol you got stuck in the chapter? Did you get out? I hope so and thank you!!

**Charli quak** lo, he's dead don't worry. Awe you don't want it to end? Thank you!!

**Beautiful Romantic** thank you!!!

**Zaccys-baby-v** Lol, thank you!! And no she wont be rapped.

**TigerLilly88** ok I just noticed this, but is your penname form Phohantus, sorry if it's spelt wrong, but yeha, is it? lol. Awe thank you!!! And…yeha lol. Music is good!!

**jUztafAn** LMAO you can't go in! I won't know how to get you out then! LAMO that would hurt!!! Thank you!

**Kae-thinks-of-u** me too! He-ha!

**Zanessa101** lol I think everyone is happy he got there, or baby will be gone…or something.

**Disneyfan4ever** …a zombie would be scary and freaky. Lol the kitten was my friends idea, she loves kittens lol. Uh he fell out of the air…somewhere…yeah it was magic! Lol

**I heart hairspray** I know when I have kids I better be drugged up!!! lol I'm sorry.

**.Charmzi. **LOL, yes you got me! he's an alien. Ha-ha. But no uh I heard the body, like once it's dea it can still reflect to soemthings, so I made a creepy thing in the last chapter. AWE are you serious?! Thank you!!!!

**HSMandChelseaFCfan** lol he's dead, don't worry.

**Fudge2428** LOL no he isn't your average noamrl person he's…an alien!! Lol, no he;s not, he's dead. Yes Troy did he's like…superman!!

**-Millie Keane- ** he is don't worry!!

**Rizmu** LOl I LOVe Jason, but I also love Freddy! Don't have nightmares. I swear this guy is form my nightmares, which freaks me out! LOL no this series will go on, don't worry it will Big series. Ha-ha. LOL me too!! Well I have a mental picture of him….that's not fair!!

**Youtubemyself** NO it's not over and a sequel maybe.

**Marebear11** LOLm it's not over, but I think you may need some rehab for the addiction to this. Just kidding, lol.

**MackeyPac** LOL that was my plan

**Dancerlittle** He-he…I am sooo not evil!!!:

**Kikigirl101** LOL awe thank you!!!

**xxFRUIT'LOOPSxx33** LMAO no he's dead.

**Ok in the last chapter Robert was twitching, but he's DEAD! I heard the body, like once it's dead it can still reflect to something's, so I made a creepy thing in the last chapter. So yeah. **

**Chapter 9**

Bill Montez, who is older then Gabi. He's married to Tara and they have a son named Matthew together. He's about six. Katie who is one and a half

Charles who is the youngest in the family is married to Sarah and they have three kids, Erica (eight) and Annabelle (seven) Natalie who is three.

Sharpay and Zeke are married and have four kids. Christopher is fourteen. Ethan is ten. And then Isabelle is seven. And Wes is five months old.

Taylor and Chad have three kids. Arianna is ten. Kristy is six. Liam who is one.

Chapter 9

Gabriella laid in her hospital bed with her eyes closed as she thought. Troy had left the room about twenty minutes ago to call everyone. The baby was fine and Gabriella was too, all she had was a blood transplant. Her vitals, heart rate, everything was prefect. She wondered what her baby looked like…what was the sex of the baby first off. Troy didn't even tell her yet, he said don't worry. It had been nearly a day since the birth of her baby and she slept maybe, three hours.

The door to her room opened and in came screaming kids and her family. She smiled as all the balloons came in the door and Sharpay and Tara trying to control their kids. "Isabelle don't you dare pull Annabelle's hair again do you hear me?" Sharpay said to her only daughter.

Gabriella smiled and sat up in bed. It was a bout time she had visitors. She hugged everyone and once the hugs were done she leaned back in her pillows. "How is everyone?" she asked them.

"Ok we should be asking you that! I mean you gave birth without drugs! Hell once my contractions started I requested the drugs." Taylor said looking at Gabriella.

"Yeah, yeah anyway where is the cutie?" Sarah asked looking around.

"I don't know Troy hasn't brought the baby in yet." She said shrugging. And just on que the door opened with Troy holding a bundle of blankets.

"Well you want to know what we got guys." Troy asked walking over to Gabriella's side.

Gabriella held her arms out as Troy handed her, her baby. They watched as Gabriella's face lit up when her baby was safely resting in her arms and they all smiled. Troy sat next to her on the bed as the baby took Gabriella's finger in her hand and smiled. "Oh come on! I want to know, boy or girl!" Chris yelled.

Sharpay looked at her son as he looked annoyed. When the room was silent he looked over at his mother, "Sorry." He said smiling. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"It's a boy, a healthy boy." Troy said as his arm wrapped around Gabriella's shoulders.

Sarah looked at the happy family and noticed they needed time alone. "Uh guys I think we should leave right now." Sarah said aloud. They all started nodding their heads.

"Wait hold on, before you all leave I just want to do one thing." Troy said getting up. He walked over to the closet in the room and pulled out something and hid it behind his back. He walked over back to the bed as everyone stood there silently. Probably the only people that knew what was going on were Charley and Bill. Troy bent down on one knee just like any other gentlemen would do when he was about to propose.

Troy could hear a loud gasp which he could tell was Sharpay's then some low ones. He closed his eyes and smiled and re-opened them to see Gabriella looking at him. She was smiling, but she didn't have a clue what was going on. He cleared his throat and felt the volt box in his sweaty palms. He swallowed and looked at her.

He could defiantly feel his throat closing off. "For eight years I've spent with you. You could read me like a book on week two which I was surprised at. For four years I've stared at you as you left the office for another date which I could feel a pang of jealously wash over me. Then…I don't know if I should call it this, but a miracle happened. A certain someone made me realize that I loved you in a way partners and best friends shouldn't, but I did. No matter how many times I denied it I couldn't push the feels away.

"After another four years I could leave the office with you because you were my girlfriend, you're the mother of our little boy, but I would also love to call you something else. Something my family never thought I could have a wife." Troy said looking behind his back and pulling out the box. He opened it and looked back at her.

"Now I'm the weirdest person I think you know and this speech took me the eight months you were pregnant and I hope it wasn't too cheesy. Gabriella Ann Catherine Marie Montez will you marry me?" he said looking at her.

Gabriella sat there in bed as her son moved his arms happily. She looked over at her family and saw Sharpay, Taylor, Sarah and Tara holding hands and biting their lips. She looked at her mother who was now crying. She looked back at Troy. "Get off the floor." She said looking down at her hands. Troy did as ordered having an uneven feeling.

She looked back up. "I would be honored to be your wife." She said smiling at him.

"Your not joking right?" he asked not believing this.

Gabriella laughed and shook her head no as he slipped the ring on her ring finger.

"Oh my Gosh, I am sooooo going to be your wedding planner! We need flowers, daisy's! They are so cute oh and there is this dress that would look fabulous on you Gabi!" Sharpay said starting to jump up and down. All the kids looked at their aunt/mother jumping.

"Ok, Guys let's get out of their room." Bill said smiling at his little sister. She was finally happy with the man she deserved.

**A/N ok, ok I know your going to yell at me because it's short, but I have a really good reason! It too HOT out here! I mean in my room too hot, I went outside, too hot and I really wanted to updated the other stories plus I need names. And I have finals…crap I have finals…sorry ha-ha ok so its hot out im sorry ill TRY and make the next chapter longer…I'm actually thinking the chapter will be the last, what do you all think?????**

**Should the next chapter be the last or no, no? **


	10. Chapter 10

The one that got away

Chapter10

Gabriella looked over at Troy who was now having a staring contest with their son. Owen was sitting in his high chair giving Troy a look. Gabriella couldn't help, but love that look. He got it when he got gas and then he got it when Troy would talk to him. Owen would turn his head towards Gabriella and giving a face like, help me out here, please? This man is crazy. It was two months later since the whole thing and Gabriella was happy she could wear her own regular cloths and Owen had just moved into the nursery. He had been in their room, but Gabriella finally decided he was ok in the nursery, sure it was a long walk in the night when he woke up crying, but they were ok. Gabriella still had another month off which she liked because she was nervous about leaving him alone. Her family went home two weeks ago after the christening. Sharpay was coming back during the weekends to plan Troy and Gabriella's wedding. Gabriella looked over at her two boys and saw that Troy was still into the staring contest. "Troy leave him alone, you're scaring him." Gabriella mocked him as she got up from her spot on the couch and walked into the kitchen where they were.

"I am not scaring him! Plus you made me loose." Troy said standing up and leaving Owen alone.

"Yeah, yeah how was work?" Gabriella asked wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips.

"It was great, but boring. Your sub is one hell of a freak. He likes stamps, lives with his mom-." He was saying, but Gabriella hit his chest.

"Ok, fine, he's good, but he's no my Gabriella." He said leaning down to kiss her.

"I hope so." Gabriella said before leaning into their kiss.

Troy pulled away and looked at Owen who was staring at his parents. "He's too young to see this." Troy said pulling away and turning so his back faced his soon-to-be-wife. He smiled because he knew she wanted more.

"You Tease!" Gabriella said in disbelief. It was usually her who teased him.

"Oh, you see my dear now it's my turn. I can actually tease you because you can't yell. We have a baby now." Troy said turning to look at her.

He smirked as she just shook her head as she took Owen out of his high chair. "You're evil. I got to go feed Owen." She said picking up a towel to put over her shoulder when she burped him.

"Yeah when is coming off, your…uh things?" Troy asked. Even as a man he still felt weird saying breasts. Even when Owen had his feeding time he left the room.

Gabriella looked at him. She raised her eyebrow as she placed Owen in her hip and resting her left hand behind his head. "Three months."

"Just in time for the wedding." Troy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember we need some one to mind Owen. My appointment for the therapy thing is tomorrow." Gabriella said. After the whole thing with Robert Gabriella's nightmares had come back and even new ones surfaced. She started seeing a therapist twice a week. Which was a good thing because she was starting to sleep better at night.

"But I thought it was on Friday…" Troy said trailing off.

"No she's going out of town for a month with her family, so yeah it's my last session." Gabriella said smiling as she went into the living room.

Troy followed her with an opened bottle of water in hand. He sat down on the opposite couch from her as she adjusted her shirt. "That's great, Gabi." He said smiling and turning on the TV.

"Watch out breast alert." Gabriella said looking at him. Troy just stared straight forward, looking at the TV.

"You know for your age missy, you act like a five year old. Your setting a bad example." He said.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked at the screen of the TV. They started watching the news and fifteen minutes into it Gabriella sat Owen up and burped him then let him back to his meal. After burping him again she went into the nursery and placed him in the crib. She walked over to the dresser and took the music box off it. She placed it on the shelf above his crib and opened it. Music slowly started to fill the room. "Love you baby." Gabriella whispered as Owen started to close his eyes.

She smiled and walked over to the door. Closing it just a little she walked out into the living room. She went into the kitchen and washed the dishes and dried them. She went into the living room only to find Troy sleeping. "Troy." She whispered. She sat down next to him and shook his arm.

"Mmm…" Troy just moaned.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. How typical. "Troy you're late to work." Gabriella tried.

"Liar." Troy mumbled.

Gabriella looked around the room and bit her lip trying to think of another plan. "I'm pregnant with another mans baby…it's Chad's." she said leaning against the couch and watching as Troy shot up from his spot and pacing. He started mumbling about killing him and then doing something with his body.

Gabriella stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I was kidding." She said smiling.

"Gabi, that wasn't fair, I was in a good dream." He said sitting down on the coffee table.

"Well, go dream I bed. The couch, not for sleeping in." Gabriella said taking his hand dragging him into the bedroom.

"Well the couch is comfortable." He said smiling as he fell into the bed.

"Yeah, well go change." Gabriella said as she grabbed her tank top and shorts.

Troy sat up in bed and looked at Gabriella. He watched her as she changed into her shorts. She walked out of their bathroom pulling her now short hair into a pony tail. "Troy, go get dressed." Gabriella whined as she kicked him in the leg.

"Fine I'll go, plus I want to shower. I smell." He said as he stood up and walked into the bathroom. He closed the door and Gabriella got her book from her nightstand. It was Harry Potter the sixth one and there was one three more days till the final one came out. She got lost in the world of Harry's because she didn't even notice Troy sitting in the bed next to her. She smiled and closed her book and looked at him. "Hey."

"Hi." Troy said smiling.

"What's up?" she asked knowing he wanted to talk.

"Nothing…just a case we got today." He said kissing her bare shoulder and then resting his cheek there.

"What was it about?"

"Five year old boy was discovered buried underground…in a backyard. Techs say the boy must've been there along time because there was only bones, shirt, sneakers…hat. The new owners were digging up the grounds because they were putting an in ground pool, but the husband saw the body and called the FBI. The pervious owners were all dead, but we did manage to find out the boys name with his dentals. Marcus Menken. He went missing in 1991. He was right in their backyard…" Troy whispered.

Gabriella stared at him as he turned over to the look at the ceiling. "It's going to be ok." Gabriella whispered.

"Promise me one thing…promise me our son will never ever get in the hands of…just promise me he'll never get hurt." Troy said looking at her. Gabriella looked into his now Gray eyes. Tears were forming in his eyes and even in hers.

"I promise." She said as she rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as he kissed her head.

"Love you." He said.

"Love you too."

Gabriella could soon feel his breathing even out. She let out what seemed like a long held breath. She looked at the moon that was shinning upon them. She closed her eyes and smiled.

**A/N Guys I am SO SORRY! I just noticed this story wasn't updated for nearly two months, so sorry, please forgive me:) plus if you do I want you all to know, I got a plotline for the SEQUEL of this story:)**

**Lol, I hope you all are happy with that now. Um…I passed all my finals and I want to thank everyone for reviewing. **

**Oh I saw Harry Potter, go see, guys it was amazing! At least I thought so. Well I'm gonna go and…I don't know just hopefully you all didn't loose interest. Um..so yeah I hope you all got your review replys, if you didn't I'm sorry:)**

**and one question…do you guys want a sequel or no because I have a plotline and lets say DRAMA!! Lol**

**oh PS sorry its short, this chapter, I was stuck on:)**


	11. Chapter 11

The one that Got away

Before you start this chapter in my profile there are pictures, of the hairs, dresses and everything:)

Chapter 11

_Flashback_

"_Okay so what do you want for the wedding?" Sharpay asked as Troy, Gabriella and herself sat down in the living room. _

_Troy and Gabriella looked at each other and gave questioning looks. They looked back at Sharpay and Gabriella just let Troy answer that question for himself. "Um…get married?" Troy said in a kind of "duh" tone._

"_Don't get smart with me mister. I mean what colors do you want?" Sharpay said. _

"_We don't know…" Gabriella said. Troy and Gabriella had no idea on how to plan their wedding. They just wanted it in a church with all their friends and family_

"_Ok, thanks to me I got a book full of dresses, suits, flowers, colors, everything!" Sharpay said digging through her oversized bag. Finally she took out a big book and handed it to Troy and Gabriella._

_They opened the book and looked through them. After three pages Gabriella looked up as Troy went through the book. "Um these all look…well what I'm saying is there not us Shar." Gabriella said. _

"_Ok fine, Ms. Picky Pants." Sharpay said. _

"_Hey!" Gabriella said making her pout face. _

"_Yeah, yeah pout all you want doll face, but you know it's true." Sharpay said in a singing voice. _

_Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Ok what are your favorite colors?" Sharpay asked. _

"_Yellow." Gabi said. _

"_Blue…" Troy said looking at all the designs in the book. _

"_Ok, so how about this. We get light blue and yellow roses. That can be your bouquet of flowers. And then for the bridesmaids we have white roses?" Sharpay asked. _

_Gabriella looked at Troy. "What do you think?" she asked. _

"_I like it…just I think there's a catch." Troy said looking worriedly over at Sharpay who was smiling innocently. _

"_Yes there is. I was thinking at the reception we have these flowers that are colorful. There so beautiful, trust me. Look on page 67." Sharpay ordered. _

_Gabriella and Troy looked at the flowers which were on page 67. They were nicely done. _

"_The table cloths will be all white and light blue. Those flowers can be the center pieces." Sharpay said. _

"_Yeah, but what about the church flowers?" Gabriella asked. _

"_I thought we chose Light blue, yellow and white roses. We can combine them. Oh and your dress Gabriella, look on page…Argh what was it…oh yeah it's on page 754." Sharpay said bouncing on her seat. _

_Gabriella took the book form Troy who gave a small pout, but got up once he heard Owens's cries. Gabriella looked at the dress in front of her. it was white and…more than she could imagine. "I love this dress." She said staring at it. _

"_Good and close the book, Troy is coming." Sharpay said. Gabriella closed the book and looked at her. She was going through things speedily. _

"_Ok so the bridesmaids' dresses can be light blue?" Sharpay asked looking up at Gabriella._

"_Yeah." Gabriella said nodding her head. Troy waked into the room holding Owen. _

"_He's hungry." Troy said simply. _

"_And?" Gabriella asked. _

"_Well I don't have…you know." Troy said. _

"_Troy I got him off early. I only do morning feedings. There's breast milk in the kitchen. Gabriella said. _

"_Wait, hold up he's off of them and you didn't tell me?" Troy asked with a pout on his face. Sharpay rolled her eyes. Gabriella got him hooked to the pout face. _

"_Yes, because we're waiting till our wedding night bud, go feed him." Gabriella ordered. _

"_Fine, but I can say one thing. We are not sleeping on our wedding night. Troy said simply and walked into the kitchen. _

"_I'm going o kill him." Gabi said to Sharpay. _

"_Your making him wait two more months?" Sharpay asked writing down the orders she needed. _

"_Uh, yeah, it'll be special. By the way you and Zeke are fine with taking Owen while we're gone?" Gabriella asked. _

"_Ugh we're fine. Don't worry. Owen is such a cutie pie." Sharpay said smiling. _

"_GABI, I can't do it, it feels weird holding your milk!" Troy yelled as he came into the room. Owen had his arms held out waiting for his bottle. _

"_Dum butt give him here." Gabriella said as Try bent down and handed Owen and the milk to him. Gabriella got him in a comfortable position and fed him the bottle. Troy went off since he couldn't look at the dresses at all. _

_After three hours they ahd everything done. _

"_Ok so tomorrow we'll get the dresses fitted, and then on Friday we'll look at hair designs and the cakes. Oh and we have to book the church and Troy and the others need to have fittings too." Sharpay said as she left. _

_Gabriella turned around to see Troy smiling. Gabriella raised her eyebrow as she held her sleeping son. "Nearly two months left." Troy whispered. _

"_Less than two months." Gabriella corrected him. _

"_Yeah, yeah." Troy said kissing her. _

"_I would love to continue this." Gabriella broke away. "But Owen wants his crib." Gabriella said walking away._

_End of Flash back_

It was now a month and a half later and Gabriella sat in the bride's room pacing around. Her hair was all done and she was just nervous. There was still an hour till the wedding to start and Gabriella couldn't get one peace of shut eye. The bed felt lonely since Troy was forced to sleep over at Chad's. They had all come down and each rented a house to stay in. Sharpay, Taylor, Tara and Sarah were all sitting in their chairs watching Gabriella mumble to herself. "Do we stop her?" Sarah whispered to the others.

"No I think we just let her BURN and whole into the carpet." Taylor said shouting burn.

Gabriella stopped and looked at them. "Huh? Did you guys say something?" she asked.

"Gabriella, listen to me just sit down." Sharpay said standing up and guiding Gabriella over to her chair.

"I'm sorry, I'm just nervous I mean seven months of planning and now its here…" Gabriella said sitting down. **(They had been planning the wedding before the kidnap so it's totaled up to seven months.)**

"I've never seen a more nervous bride then you know?" Sharpay asked sitting down and crossing her legs.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and looked around the room. "You're sure everything is fine? All the flowers got here, everything?" Gabriella asked.

"Ok that's it. You've asked that question like a million times. If you don't shut the hell up I'm going to kill you!" Tara yelled. Everyone in the room turned to Tara. They were all scared since she never yelled, but if everyone recalled she only yelled when she was…

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Gabriella yelled as she stood up.

"SH!" Tara yelled.

"Oh my gosh you are. Oh yeah I'm an Aunt again!" Sharpay yelled hugging her.

There was a knock on the door and it opened. "Is everything okay in here?" Zeek asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Tara's pregnant!" they all said together. Tara looked at them and glared.

"Og glare all you want girl, but we can't keep secrets." Taylor said shaking her head.

"You are? Bill didn't mention that to me." Zeke said raising his eyebrows.

"Ugh, I found out this morning and it's Gabi's big day so we wanted to wait." Tara explained.

"Oh…" the girls including Zeke mumbled.

"Yeah." Tara said sitting down.

"How's Troy?" Gabriella asked Zeke.

"He's fine, but he's freaking out. All he can think about is you right now. Its like, 'you don't think she'll leave right?" 'I love her too much' 'Argh when is the wedding going to start!'. Geez it's like hell in that room.

Gabriella smiled knowing that was her Troy. "Are the kids behaving with Gabi's mom?" Sarah asked.

"Strangely yes. I went up to check on them they were all quite." Zeke said.

"Oh I promised them they could change out of the wedding cloths after the wedding if they were good." Sharpay said. The rest of the girls nodded since the kids hated wearing wedding cloths or anything dressy.

There was another knock on the door and Chad came in. "Why did you come in here?" they all asked.

"Bill and Charley kicked me out. There having a little talk with Troy before the wedding starts." Chad said sitting down in Gabriella's chair and looking around. "This rooms much more…girly then ours." He mumbled to himself.

"There not doing anything mad to him right?" Gabriella asked.

"No they looked happy." Chad said shrugging.

The door opened and they all glanced that way. "Guys get ready the wedding is about to start." Bill said smiling. They all got paired up as Gabriella waited her turn with bill. She asked Bill to escort her down the aisle and he of course took it greatly. She watched as the girl got their flowers and grabbed onto their husband's arms and waited for the soft music to play.

Gabriella took in a deep breath as she held her flowers and held onto bills arm. "Hey you okay?" Bill asked.

Gabriella looked at him and smiled. "I'm more than ok. I'm getting married." Gabriella said. The excitement in her voice stuck out in the air as she smiled hard.

"You know your cheeks are going to start to hurt." Bill commented on her smiling.

"I don't care." Gabriella said smiling.

"Nervous?" Bill asked.

"Yeah."

"Well she can handle being shot or something, but she can't handle her own wedding." Bill joked.

"Well excuse me getting shot is easy." Gabriella said looking at him.

"No it's not. You can die from a bullet." Bill said rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Gabriella said looking at Bill fro the corner of her eye.

Taylor and Chad set off down the aisle and once they parted at the alter 'here Comes the bride' started playing. Once Gabriella and Bill entered the church all she could notice was Troy standing at the top of the alter. She looked at him and smiled. The slow walk seemed liked hours, but once she handed Sarah her flowers and held Troy's hands she was happy.

About a half and hours into the wedding the rings were brought out. "I Troy Bolton, with this ring take Gabriella Montez to wed." Troy said as he slipped the ring onto her finger.

Gabriella looked up at Troy and smiled. "With this ring I Gabriella Montez take you Troy Bolton to wed." Gabriella said here's a little differently, but the priest said kiss the bride and once they kissed everyone started clapping. Gabriella took her bouquet of flowers in her hand as she and Troy ran down the aisle.

**A/N ok so the next chapter will be it's last, but hey there's a sequel coming! Lol. If the links in my profile don't work well.. you have your imagination. Ok thank you all for your reviews! Thank you!**


	12. Chapter 12

The one that got away

Chapter 12

Gabriella sat at the reception table with Owen in her lap. He was wide awake and bouncing on his mother's knee. Troy was over with the guys and mingling around to guests. The girls and herself were playing and their kids. Their kids were out of dressy cloths and were running around with the other kids that had attended the wedding reception. Gabriella took a bite out of her cookie and looked as Sharpay and the others stood up. "Excuse us we will be back in a minute." Sharpay said standing up with the other girls.

"Ditchers!" Gabriella yelled playfully.

"Dude do you not realize that you now Mr. and Mrs. Bolton. Your not Troy, you have a Mrs." Chad said.

"Chad you have a Mrs. Too." Troy said taking a sip of his water.

"I know, but still." He said shrugging.

"Yeah so what is that guy Spindle going to do?" Bill asked.

"Well since we're now married we can't be partners. So Gabriella is going into hostage negotiator unit. We're a floor away, but hey we still see each other at home.

"True…" Zeke said trailing off.

"Ok hey everyone!" everyone's attention turned to the stage that the girls were on. Taylor was talking into the microphone. "Now as tradition we will have the bride and groom share their first dance. Come on get your butts up here!"

Troy smiled and handed his drink to Chad. He looked over at Gabriella who placed Owen in her Aunts arms. She walked up to Troy and they walked onto the middle of the dance floor. "You step on my feet Bolton and your dead." Gabriella said smiling.

"Well, Bolton I can't promise that." Troy said as he placed his hand in hers and his right on her waist.

"Ok, this song was chosen by them and it's called When You Kiss Me by Shania Twain." Sharpay said as the music began.

_This could be it, I think I'm in love  
It's love this time  
It just seems to fit, I think I'm in love  
This love is mine_

Troy leaned in to her ear. He could see the goose bumps on her neck and shoulder as he whispered to her. "I kind of have a secret." He whispered.

"And my dear husband what might that secret be?" Gabriella whispered back.

"I fell I love with you when I first saw you." He said smirking as he twirled her away from his body and then back.

_I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely night are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
Shoulders (the world just goes away)_

"And you never told me? Even after those guys I dated?" she asked.

"Partners can't be married." He said shrugging.

_[chorus:  
Oh, when you kiss me_

I know you miss me--  
And when you're with me  
The world just goes away  
The way you hold me

"Are they dancing or talking over there?" Sara asked as they watched them.

"There talking, how typical." Taylor said.

_The way you show me that you  
Adore me--oh, when you kiss me  
Oh, yeah_

You are the one, I think I'm in love  
Life has begun

"Fine anything else I should know, or are you going to spill a bucket of cheese on my over night?" Gabriella asked looking at him.

"Hey, that's to a bad idea." He said smiling.

_I can see the two of us together  
I know I'm gonna be with you forever  
Love couldn't be any better_

[repeat chorus

_[instrumental solo_

I can see you with me when I'm older  
All my lonely nights are finally over  
You took the weight of the world off my  
Shoulders (the world just goes away)

"I like this song." Troy whispered.

_[repeat chorus_

And when you kiss me  
I know you miss me  
Oh, the world just goes away  
When you kiss me

Gabriella smiled and kissed him. "You know we should dance more often." Troy said smiling.

Gabriella shook her head. "yeah." She said giving him a sarcastic smile.

"Gabi." Gabriella turned around and hugged her mom.

"Hey, just one question who is that guy over there?"

Gabriella looked at where her mother was pointing. "Oh that's Kevin Troy's Uncle."

"Well thank you honey." Maggie said smiling and rubbing off towards Kevin.

Gabriella looked down at Owen. "I think your grandma is hooking up tonight." She said to him. He just smiled showing his gums off.

"Hey, when's cake?" Tara asked.

"Um when Troy wants too. My mom is hooking up with Troy's uncle…is that even legal now that we're married?" she asked sitting down.

"Ok that's not fair, Mom can get laid tonight and I can't." Sharpay said glaring at Zeke who was sitting next to her.

"Hey, don't look at me." he said putting his hands up in defense.

"Why should I not look at you? You're my husband, you're supposed to things with me at night."

"Hey there are ears here." Zeke said pointing to Owen.

"He can't tell what's going on." Sara said. Sharpay and Zeke continued bickering as Charlie came up.

"Um, Sharpay is complaining with Zeke because he isn't giving her enough sex." Taylor said looking at him.

"Hey, my son here! I don't want his first word to be orgasm or…or sex." Gabriella said as Owen put the spoon in his mouth.

"Yeah, well he sure licks sucking." Chad said as he looked at Owen.

"CHAD! You guys stop acting like horny high school kids." Gabriella exclaimed.

"But looks he's sucking the spoon!" Chad said.

"Oh, you better run." Gabriella said as she sat Owen in Charlie's arms. She took her heels over and stood up.

"My baby's first word is not going to be something rated R!" Gabriella said as she jogged after him. Lifting her dress up as Chad started running faster.

"Hello Agent Bolton." Gabriella stopped running and turned around.

"Hello Agent Spindle." Gabriella said looking at her boss. He looked down at her feet and Gabriella looked down. She let her dress drop to the ground. "Um anything I can get you?"

"No, no, I just wanted to congratulate you and your husband, but he looks busy." He said glancing at his agent. Gabriella turned around and saw Troy and the boys teaching Christopher, Zeke's eldest son, how to kiss a girl. Chad right now was making the most stupid face ever.

"Um, yeah he's just…too much candy. Uh sorry, enjoy the party and food." She said marching over to group. "Sharpay they are teaching your son how to kiss." Gabriella said as Owen tugged on her blonde hair.

"Wait, my little Chris?" she asked Gabriella nodded her head, but before she could do anything the DJ was making an announcement. "May we please have the Bride and Groom at the cake please?" He said.

"Where did I put my heels?" I asked looking under the able.

"Oh um Annabelle thought it would be fun trying to walk in heels and she took them." Sara said pointing to Annabelle.

"Ok…I'll use my bare feet." Gabriella said. She walked over to Troy as they held the knife together.

"WAIT! I want to take a picture, hold it." Tara said. No one said no, because a pregnant woman is not to mess around with.

"Wait hold it, where's Owen?" Gabriella said. Finally Taylor handed Owen over. Gabriella held him with one arm as he sat on her hip. The three of them smiled or at least the two of them as people took pictures.

The cake was given out, but somehow three pieces ended up all over Troy. The gang decided to spare Gabriella because of her dress, but Troy was just a victim. Poor Owen kept reaching for Gabriella's, Sharpay's anyone's cake, but he couldn't have any, but he did manage to pound his fist in Chad's they had gotten a picture with a sad looking Chad. It was now two in the morning and the gang were the last ones to leave.

"I can't believe mom went home with Kevin." Taylor exclaimed for the tenth time.

"EW mom having sex, oh that is disgusting!" Bill said making a disgusted face.

"Guys stop your going to wake the kids." Sharpay said. They glanced over at the half sleeping kids.

"Christopher found this girl um…Marie I think anyway she's his age. They were sitting at the bar drinking Shirley Temples all night long. She gave him his number." Sara said.

"Wait, my son? My fourteen year-old son? No…that's it no girl is a loud near him!" Sharpay said to Zeke.

"Ok, so you're sure about taking Owen?" Gabriella said holding her sleeping son in her arms.

"Gabi we are sure." Zeke said as he took Owen and placed him in the carriage.

"Ok you guys have fun, just don't get pregnant on this honey moon." Sharpay said as they hugged everyone.

"Eh…no promises." Troy said wiggling his eyebrows.

"We won't be getting pregnant. We are going to wait at least a year." Gabriella said smirking, knowing it was bugging Troy now.

They walked outside to the waiting limo and got in. "SO Mr. Bolton what shall we do for one while month?" Gabriella asked.

"Well Mrs. Bolton…I have a lot of things to do. They all evolve the hotel room." he said kissing her.

**A/N YAY last chapter, but the new story should be coming out this week or alter, not sure, hehe. Ok thank you all who reviewed:)**


	13. Chapter 13

First I want to thank you all who reviewed this story. You guys have been great! Now the sequel to this is now up. it's called Fault, so I hope you all read and review it:)

SVU101


End file.
